Revenge of Arcane
by Russ Spruce
Summary: CH.5 REVISED! A new threat from the past emerges with only one goal in mind. To destroy the Elrics and take vengance on his teacher, Hohenheim. I'm bad at summeries but trust me. Takes place after final episode so Spoiler warning and plz R&R.
1. Return of a Threat

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, even though it would be kind of cool. But anyway this story explores the events that occur after the final episode. Hope you enjoy it

Paris 1922

In the city of dazzling lights and romance in the air, the people of this city of blinding lights danced and enjoyed the moment of peace that they had to themselves. The last world war had taken much from them and all the people wanted to do was to rest and relax in these times of peace. But this time of peace will be shattered into a thousand pieces with a single stone.

In an ally way not far from main road resided a bar where the lost and forgotten would come and drink away their troubles. One of the customers of this establishment is a character that can perform a one-man show of Shakespeare and nail it.

"Hey kid, when are you gonna pay the tab, your owe me a hundred fifty six francs." Shouted the bartender to a young man with long green hair, violet eyes and a grin that could make your skin crawl.

"Alright pops, ill pay ya tomorrow." Said Envy, grabbing its coat from a nearby hanger and sliding it over his shoulder.

"That's what you said the last time, and the time before that," shouted the bartender, waving a shot glass at the homunculus.

"Well ill bring it next time." Hollered Envy, slamming the door behind him. "Damn the humans in this world are sure demanding …" mumbled the shape shifter. It has been six months since Envy's arrival to the other side of the gate, and to his unfortunate surprise he could no longer transform and so was stuck in his usual devilish form. "Fuck. If I can figure out how to get back to the other side of the gate, then maybe I can find those bastard's sons, yeah that will certainly make my day."

After Envy made this statement, it heard a rustling noise from down the ally. It felt a pair of eyes drilling into the back of its skull with painful precision and for the first time in its life, Envy felt his nerves shakend. "Hey bud, can I help you with anything?" Said Envy, tuning around to see its pursuer. In front of it was a tall being, wrapped in an overcoat and discarded rags and cloth that covered its face. All that could be seen was a set of glowing red eyes that give the devil a run for his money. "Hey pal I'm talking to you!"

"Did you say that you were from the other side of the gate?" Said a dark and dreadful voice from underneath the bandages. Envy stood there, frozen to the spot, thoughts racing through its twisted mind. _How does he know about the gate? Is he from my world? Could he be a homunculus like me? _

"Hey who do you think you are anyway!" Shouted Envy, trying its best not to show any intimidation to this masked stranger.

"Well homunculus, if you want to go back…" said the cloaked figure, walking its way towards a wide-eyed Envy.

"Wait a minute, how do you know I'm a homunculus?" Shouted a now panicked Envy.

"Simple," said the stranger, clapping his hands. "I'm an alchemist, and I wish to return home." And with those words, the man thrusted his right hand into Envy's chest. The homunculus felt like it was being dissolve from the inside out as a bright light emerged from its chest and revealed what was happening to him. It was being transformed into the gate.

Central City 1915 

Ringring Ringring. Ringring Ringring.

"mmmmm what now…" grumbled Mustang, slowly opening his eye to see what time it was. He groaned when he saw it was around three o'clock in the morning. He reached over for the phone to answer whoever would call so "goddamn" late at night.

Ringring Ringri-

"Yeah what is it…?"Mumbled Mustang as he rubbed his one good eye. Havoc was on the other line; his voice was full of panic and haste.

"Roy! You have to come down here quick! On the corner of Madison and Sykes are what appears to be the remains of two people who were broken down, just like what Scar did." Mustang was no longer tired; he knew that something was amiss, especially since Scar was dead.

"Okay Havoc, I'll be down there as soon as I can." Finished Mustang, hanging up the phone and reaching for his eye patch. There was a rustling noise next to him, Mustang moved his head slightly to gaze upon the figure of Riza Hawkeye, sound asleep with a peaceful expression on her face. He moved his fingers through her golden hair, whispering softly into her ear. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon."

"This better be important Havoc, this is the time when I sleep. " Said a frustrated general, walking along side his subordinates to the scene that was taped off to the public.

"Tell me about it" yawned Breda, "so what's the big deal dragging us all down here?"

"Apparently, the residents of these homes reported a flash of light. According to a Mrs. Julia Hoven, a Mr. James Hoven and his son Michael both went to investigate. She heard a scream from both, looked out the window and saw the outline of a tall figure wrapped in rags and sporting some kind of coat hunched over these two piles." Said Havoc, gesturing to two separate piles of what appeared to be charred human remains. Mustang crouched down to look closely at the remains, to see if this was indeed Scar's work, some copycat, or a new threat to the people of the state.

"Well I can tell you this." Said Mustang, getting up and looking at Havoc, "This is defiantly not Scars work, its someone who knows how to dismember a body in an entirely different method."

"How can you tell?" asked Furey, cautious gazing at the remains as if they were to come alive and attack them.

"Because these remains are missing vital elements that are needed in order for a human, or any living creature to survive."

"Are you saying we are dealing with a vampire alchemist?" joked Breda, but took on a serious face after seeing Mustang's grim expression.

"No, I don't know what we are facing. But I have a feeling that this is going to get messy."

Well that's the first chapter of _Return of Arcane_. There are a lot of questions out there as to what is going on. Like, what happened to Envy? Why is there an alchemist in our world that can perform alchemy? Are Mustang and Hawkeye really together? And how do the Elric brothers fall into all of this? All will be answered in due time. Anyway I'm and "author-in-training" and your opinions are very much appreciated, but please no flaming. Thank you.


	2. Teacher Fails

On a train heading towards Dublith, one of the passage cars holds an odd character that causes the children to cry and the adults to fear for their lives, even though there is nothing there that could harm them. In the far corner of an empty car, was a stranger wrapped in rags and bandages that hid most of his body except for his eyes. Opposite of the passenger, two attendants were conversing about this mysterious envoy.

"So what you thinks up with that guy?" asked one of the officers to the other, gesturing to the still figure.

"Beats me. Who ever he is, he's not from around here, look at these." The second officer reached into his pocket and pulled out a few coins that read "un franc" on them. "He must be from one of the neighboring countries cause I've never seen these types of coins before." The conductor looked out the window and gave a sigh of relief, seeing the town of Dublith was coming up ahead.

"Finally we can get rid of this guy." Said a relieved attendant, "NEXT STOP! DUBLITH!"

"Teacher, isn't there anything else you can teach me?" Asked Alphonse, his brown eyes starring into Izumi's intense gaze.

"I'm sorry Alphonse, but unfortunately I don't have as much energy as I did back when I taught you and your brother." Stated Izumi, looking from Al to children that were playing in her front yard. "We must not rush things or mistakes will happen. Alchemy was developed over hundreds of years, and it does not end there. It keeps evolving and growing to further our needs." Al nodded at his teacher's wise words. He knew if he would ever see his brother again.

The children outside of Izumi's houses were enjoying the sunlight, tossing a toy airplane from on to the other with smiles of delight upon their faces. One of the children threw the plane too high and it soared across the field. A small boy named Noah ran as fast as he could to catch the plane before it hit the ground, but to no avail. The plane crashed and a sickening crack emanated from the wing. Noah knelt before the plane, his eye beginning to well up with tears until he was overshadowed by a tall figure. He looked up to see a strange man wearing a large coat and rags. The stranger looked down at the boy and said in a sly tone.

"Oh my, did you break you plane?' Noah nodded, his eyes all puffy and on the brink of tears. "Well then let me help you fix it." The stranger clapped his hands and placed them on the broken toy.

Izumi stiffened. She could have sworn she heard a transmutation occur. She got out of her seat and walked to the window; Al remained seated but wore an expression of worry.

"What's wrong teacher?" Izumi looked out the window to see Noah talking to someone wearing a coat and wrapped in bandages, as if to hide more than his face. Izumi listened carefully to what this man was saying.

"Now my dear boy, do you know if an Elric lives here?" Asked the man in a manner that reflected a demon seducing a potential victim. Izumi tensed even more by this question.

"Alphonse, go and hide until it is safe to come out."

"But teacher-"

"No Alphonse! I don't know who this man is, but whatever he wants it can not be good." Al reluctantly nodded and made his way to the other side of the house. Izumi knocked down the front door and shouted to the children. "Noah, kids, come inside not!"'

"Awwwww but why teacher?" moaned the children, not wanting to discontinue their time outside.

"Just hurry." Reluctantly, the children all went inside and when the door was closed; Izumi confronted this enemy in front of her. "Who are you and what do you want with the Elrics?" She roared, hoping to intimidate her opponent.

"Simple, I just have a few questions to ask him and ill be on my way." Said the stranger, now walking towards the door of Izumi's home. She sensed that this is no ordinary alchemist and that he might have ill intentions for Al. She clapped her hands and created a spear and pointed it towards the man's neck.

"I don't know who you are, but I can tell when something is not right. Who are you?" The stranger was silent for a moment, until lunging towards Izumi with open hands. She reacted quickly and parried the attack and aimed the spear directly into the savage's heart. But he shielded himself with his right arm where the spear made direct contact. There was a clash of metal and the spear tip broke off. Izumi stumbled back and examined the spear, and then looked at the stranger in bewilderment as a dark laugh resonated from within the cloak.

"What's the matter? Haven't you ever heard of auto-mail before?" asked the cloaked man, removing the bandages from his right arm to reveal a very ancient full auto-mail arm. Izumi retreated back, knowing that this will be more difficult than she expected.

"Having a metal limb won't give you an advantage over me!" shouted Izumi, clapping her hands to transmute another spear, but unfortunately ends up coughing blood.

"It appear that you are already weak," said the shrouded figure, clapping his hands and forming a small curved blade on his right forearm. "So I'll take pity on you and attack from over here without using alchemy…that is unless you wish to tell me where Elric is?" Izumi gave a grim, yet gallant smile.

"And how will you that from way over there?" smirked Izumi.

"Simple," said the assailant, raising his right arm into the air, "Like this." He swung down his arm, causing the blade to disconnect and head right towards her. Izumi's eyes widened as she realized that the blade was chained to his right arm to allow him to attack from a distance. She tried her best to protect herself, but the last minute realization of what was attacking her has caused the blade to slice her deep in her left forearm.

"TEACHER!" shouted Al, busting from the house and running to his fallen master. As he held the woman in his arms, the stranger examined him with curious eyes.

'Are you the one they call Elric?"

"Y-yes, my name is Alphonse Elric." Al hoped that this response would calm the stranger, but instead it seemed to cause him to have some panic attack.

"What! No I'm looking for Elric, the dwarf with a metal arm! Where could he-" he turned his gaze towards Al, a malicious look in his eyes. "Tell me boy…where is your brother?"

"I-I-I don't-" Al was cut off as the masked man charged Al, knocked him down and grabbed Izumi by the throat.

"DON'T LIE TO ME BOY!" He shouted, his grip tightening on Izumi's windpipe. "TELL ME WHERE HE IS OR SHE WILL DIE!"

"Stop it! I don't know where he is!" cried Al, fear filling his heart and sweat dripping down his face.

"TELL ME!"

"HES ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE GATE!" Shouted Al, tears now pouring down his cheeks. He heard a loud thud as Izumi's body landed on the ground and the stranger, standing there apparently stunned by this news.

"After all the trouble I went through to get her, and I find out he's back where I was?" his voice full of rage, but has subsided for a moment "No matter…" he said calmly as he walked away from the scene. "It's a good thing a have a round-trip ticket."

Okay so please R&R and no flaming please.


	3. Return to the Other Side

Munich 1922 

The city of former glory, the people trying desperately to reclaim what they had before the Great War. Right now, we set our sights on the train station where our favorite dwarf is at it yet again.

"What do you mean I go on the wrong train? The ticket here says that the train for Switzerland was 686, and that was the one I went on." Shouted Edward, causing quite a commotion that people would slow down and wonder if he was a runaway act from a carnival, considering his limp right arm.

"I'm sorry sir," said the train station employee, trying her best not to ignite Ed's hot temper. "But i'm afraid you were holding you ticket upside down. You were supposed to get on the 989…Mr. Elric?"

Ed felt the blood rush to his head as rage began to well up inside of him, only to drain away when a crack of lightening appeared out of nowhere. A sudden flash of light appeared from behind Ed, he looked behind to see the light originating from around the corner in an alleyway.

_No…it can't be…could it…? _Thought Ed, dashing towards the light and hearing the receptionist asking where he was going. Making his way through the crowd, he made his way to the front. After squeezing past an unusually round man, he saw why everyone had gathered around this particular spot.

Standing before the crowd was the figure of a man, his entire body wrapped in bandages and wearing an overcoat, very much similar to Eds. The only parts of his body that were not concealed was a pair of fire-red eyes and his right arm, which was auto-mail, old but nevertheless auto-mail. Ed couldn't believe his eyes, there was someone from his world, his home, and here in Munich. But a question began to rise in his head. Why is he here, and is he friend or foe?

A man from the crowd stepped forward, presenting himself to this stranger like anyone else.

"Um, hello dear sir, my name is-" but he was cut off as the metal arm moved at lightening speed and grabbed him by the throat. The crown immediately took a step back, shocked by this violent reaction of the man. Suddenly a deep, dark and slightly muffled voice spoke from underneath the bandages concealing his face.

"Does anyone here know a man that goes by the name of Elric?" Ed's face went pale, he knew that this guy was a threat to him but even more to the people if this stranger could use auto-mail and he couldn't even make his fingers twitch.

Ed tried to make his way through the crowd so he could try to lure this envoy from these innocent people. As he make his head through the crowd, his arm would bang against the sides of the people making an unwanted clanking noise. As the crowd around him thinned, Ed heard the crowd gasp in amazement followed by the stranger landing in front of hi.

"Wha the!" gasped Ed, shocked by the sudden appearance of this man.

"I guess you must be Elric," said the figure, his red eyes glaring deep into Ed's. Ed began to run away, but the robed man grabbed his arm; Ed felt a shock run up his arm and heard the sound of tearing metal. He looked to his side to see his entire right arm was removed, by alchemy. Ed didn't look back, he kept running terror building up inside of him as he heard a transmutation occur and the police get slaughtered by that thing. He didn't know how long he ran for, only that he had to get to the only person in this world who could help him.

"Let me in Old man! LET ME IN!" Shouted Ed, banging the door of his father's apartment as hard as he could. The door swung open and standing there was Hohenheim of Light, a look of confusion on his face.

"Edward, what's going on?" asked Hohenheim, noticing the look of sheer terror on Ed's face.

"Dad! Someone's here, someone from the-"

"It has been a while…hasn't it Hohenheim of Light." Ed froze; he slowly turned around to see the robed stranger standing right behind him.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" asked Hohenheim, scratching his head. The figure of the man began to shake as massive rage built up in his body, but it suddenly relaxed and he started to laugh.

"It does not surprise me that you do not remember our last encounter…but perhaps this will clear up you mind." The stranger grabbed the bandages that covered his face and tore them away. A chill ran down Ed's spine as he saw the stranger's face, telling himself that it was only his eyes playing tricks on him. The man's face was monstrous, with charred black skin, fire-red eyes and a skull shaped just like the serpent of the ouroboros. Fear began to emerge from Hohenheim's eyes as he realized who this was before him.

"No…It, it cant be…" whispered Hohenheim in disbelief, "its not possible…I sealed you-"

In the gate?" smirked the demon, a malicious smile brewing under the surface. "I know, but I got out by-" he suddenly paused. A wicked smile spread across his serpentine lips revealing a set of razor-sharp fangs, but that was the least of Ed's worries.

"What? What is it?" asked a panicked Ed.

"Well instead of telling you," said the demonic being, raising his hands. "ILL SHOW YOU!" He clapped his hands, and everything was engulfed by the light.

Central City 

"Are you sure of what you saw Al?" asked Mustang sitting in his office at Central headquarters. Al and Izumi were in front of his desk explaining the events that have occurred the previous day while the rest of Mustang's staff listened in.

"Of course we're sure!" shouted Izumi, gesturing with her left arm since her right arm was in a splint. "There are few alchemists that can open the gate, and this one was able to open it." Mustang closed his eyes and rubbed the pressure points of his sinuses, trying to straighten out all of the information.

"Okay, so let me get this straight…you were attacked by an alchemist who had an auto-mail arm could perform alchemy without a transmutation circle, he asked for Edward, but instead found you," Mustang pointed to Al in reference. "And when he found out he wasn't there this "masked stranger" summoned the gate? I'm sorry Al but it just-" the door of the room burst open suddenly. Al turned around quickly to see Winry Rockbell standing in the doorway, a look of concern in her eyes.

"Al, I just got word that you and Izumi were attacked by an alchemist that had auto-mail, was it Edward?"

"No it was someone else…" said Al, diverting his gaze from Winry. "But I'm sure brother will be fine." As Al finished his sentence, Armstrong burst into the room, panic written all over his face.

"General! Its! Its!" stuttered Armstrong,

"What is it Major?" asked Hawkeye, who knew Armstrong would never panic unless it was an absolute emergency.

Armstrong didn't need to answer, the sounds of crackling lightening was overwhelming. Suddenly light burst into the window, flowing with magnificent radiance.

"Everyone got out of the room and started to head to the front of the complex.

"Why are we making a big deal out of this?" asked Breda, following his superior officers. "I mean, its not like it's a…it's a…"

Everyone fell silent.

In front of them was the gate, in all its shining and terrifying glory. Mustang wasted no time in calling in troops.

"I want every available soldier out her now! You understand?"

"Yes sir." Shouted Armstrong, rushing inside to get the troops rallied up. As he went inside, the doors of the gate began to creep open.

"Everyone, Stand your ground!" shouted Mustang, pulling on his gloves and prepared himself for an attack. The door was five feet open when two figures fell from the darkness onto the stoop before the gate. All walked up slowly to these figures; one was a tall man who wore glasses and the other was shorter and seemed to be missing his right arm.

"…Brother…" whispered Al, hoping that the figure was who he thought he would be. The small figure began to stir and the squad was about to fire when he lifted his head to show that he was indeed Edward Elric.

"Al…" said Ed, his vision cloudy but still recognizing the outline of his brother.

"Brother!" shouted Al, his face breaking into a smile and tears streaming down his face as he ran towards his older brother. But an odd clank echoed throughout in the air and Al stopped, his expression of joy quickly replaced with fear as his eyes looked towards the gate. Ed turned around to see the doors of the gate, which were closing now being pushed open by a pair of clawed hands. The gap between the two doors widened until it burst open to reveal the demonic figure, his face revealed and electric pulses surrounding them. Hohenheim began to stir, he looked up slowly, and then quickly in a panic as if not sure where he was. He looked back to the demon, his face curled into a twisted smile.

"Welcome home, Teacher…"


	4. Revelation of past mistakes

Author's Note: I want to thank Eodaiya and Zankoku na Tenshi no Tsubsa… for reviewing my story. I know it is slow, but trust me the plot gets deeper as we explore alchemy in the story and in real life. Also I will bring in other characters in the story, both new and old and explore the growing relationships between some characters. Hope you enjoy the next chapter of Return of Arcane: "Revelation of past mistakes."

"Teacher?" shouted Ed, looking at his father and back to the monstrous being. "What is he talking about old man!" Hohenheim tried to reply, but was cut off by the creature, laughing as if Ed's reaction was a sick and humorous joke.

"Dear Elric, your father was my teacher of alchemy three hundred years ago." Stated the stranger as the gate faded into the night air. Ed's jaw dropped open; there was no possible way. Sure his father was around four hundred years old, but this thing could be as old as he implied.

"Adam…" whispered Hohenheim, his eyes full of fear and remorse. "Please don't do this…" he pleaded

"Don't do this? DON'T DO THIS?" shouted the abomination, his face twisted in rage. "Do you think that I will forgive for what you did to me? The nights I spent in hell knowing it was your doing? Adam died when you sealed him into the gate, I go by Arcane now." Everyone was silent, shocked by the revelation that took place. Al stepped forward, hoping that this being known as Arcane was lying.

"Dad, is it true?" asked Al, his eyes showing a need of comfort and reassurance.

"Of course its true, every last word. But there is one thing I am glad for." Said Arcane, a wicked grin spreading across his face. "I can do this!" He grabbed Ed's left leg and sent a shock through it. Ed screamed in agony, it felt like his leg was being torn apart. Mustang saw this reaction before and knew what the end result would be.

"Armstrong!"

"Right." Shouted Armstrong, wearing his signature gauntlets and no shirt, charged Arcane at full speed. Arcane looked up to see the unusually muscular man ready to strike. The dark alchemist raised his right arm to defend himself from the oncoming attack and the two made contact. Auto-mail against muscle, the outcome was predictable so Armstrong decided to move victory into his favor. Impulses of alchemic energy surged into the metal limb and caused it to explode into a thousand pieces. Arcane let go of and stumbled back, surprised by the tactics used by this mysterious mustached man.

"BEHOLD THE TRUE POWER OF THE ARMSTRONG FAMILY TECHNIQUE, PASSED DOWN FROM GENERATION TO GENERATION." Shouted Armstrong in his usual proud tone, accompanied by the usual poses of victory and valor.

_There is no way this man is sane_, thought Arcane, looking at Armstrong and then at his damaged arm. He crouched down like an animal defending itself, placing his left hand in the damaged parts and picking up something. "This is not over…" and with that statement he jumped high into the air, to land somewhere out of sight of the military personnel outside of Central Headquarters.

"Don't just stand there! After him!" barked Mustang pointing in the direction that the creature went. The soldiers slowly reacted to this, considering what happened, but nonetheless ran off into the street's to find Ed's assailant.

Ed looked up and saw two figures coming towards him, but he couldn't see them since everything was getting fuzzy and he felt so tired. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the ground, fading off into the darkness hearing a voice calling his name

"…Edward…Edward…"

_**A few hours later…**_

Ed opened his eyes, everything looked foggy as if looking through a stream-covered window. The outlines of two people were over him, one smaller than the other. As the figures came into focus, he began to recognize them; one was a small boy around ten with brown hair and tan eyes, the other was a beautiful woman with blond hair and kind blue eyes, both wore looks of fear and concern.

"…Hey Al…you look good…" Whispered Ed, his voice tired and hoarse for some reason he couldn't remember. It was almost instantly the twos faces went from grim expressions to smiles and tears of joy.

"Brother! Your okay." Cried Al, rubbing the tears away from his eyes.

"We almost lost you Ed." Cried Winry, leaning in to hug her long-lost friend.

"No way, I'm not going to die from some electric shock." Smiled Ed, his voice slowly coming back to him. But his show of confidence didn't seem to affect his companions; instead it had the opposite effect. Ed's smile was replaced with a look of concern, wondering what happened when he passed out.

"What happened? Why are you looking at me like that." Al was the first to speak, knowing how his brother would react to the news.

"Ed…it wasn't an electric shock that Arcane gave you." Ed started to worry a little, afraid of what really happened to him, but his insecurities with a forced laugh.

"Its not like my leg was broken down, right?" Everyone's eyes diverted from Ed, fearful of his reaction."…Right…" Ed looked down at the end of the bed and pulled away the covers. His left leg was gone, the exact portion that went missing when Ed and Al tried to resurrect their mother. "H-how is this possible?" whispered Ed, rubbing his leg frantically as if it was still there. "He didn't even-"

"Clap his hands." Interrupted a ruff yet smoothing voice. Ed looked into the corner of the room to find his father sitting in the corner of the room, his arms crossed and his face focused on some distant thought.

"Alright old man, tell us what's up with you and this Arcane guy." Demanded Ed, trying his best to balance himself on the bed without either of his limbs.

"Okay, I believe it is time you learn about him, since he is going to kill me. It was three hundred years ago when I just moved into my third body. I met a young boy named Adam Librock, an innocent boy who had a quite a knack for alchemy." A small smile crept across Hohenheim's face. "In fact he was a lot like you boys."

"What do you mean 'was' alike?" asked Al, his eyes full of interest and question.

"What happened to him?" asked Winry, also curious as to how Adam became Arcane. Hohenheim body language changed from relaxed to tense and depressed.

"A few months after Adam came under my tutelage, I came across a vile of arcane water."

"Arcane water? What's that?" Asked Al.

" What are you talking about Al, we learned about it at the first branch, don't you remember?" asked Ed, wondering what has gotten into his brother.

"Ed…" said Winry, her eyes full of worry and sadness. "When Al came back, couldn't remember anything that happened since you tried to bring your mom back." Ed was shocked by this news, but also a bit relieved that Al would never remember the horrible events that took place the last four years.

"Okay, sorry about that Al." Al nodded in accepting his brother's apology and let him continue with his explanation. "Arcane water is a lot like red water, but contains more powerful alchemic elements and was believed to be used to create a Philosopher's store."

"Then why didn't you go and get it in the first place?" asked Winry, thinking that these two must have been very thick to ignore a secondary option of creating it through this substance.

"The reason is because it was very toxic and whoever was exposed to it would die instantly." Said Hohenheim, his body becoming more tense while remembering the tragic events. "Adam was curious to see what these would happen if he used it in a transmutation. Everything went well until the unexpected happened; the gate appeared right there and from it was those creatures. They tore of his right arm and broke the vial holding the water and it fused with him, transforming him into something horrible." Hohenheim was silent, it seemed that remembering those memories have reopened old wounds. "In a way, he did what you boys tried. But instead of staying the same in spirit and mind, Adam went from the light to the darkness. He became malice, cruel and inconsiderate. I tried my best to keep him under control, but he would escape and cause destruction like destroying support beams to buildings, creating grotesque chimeras and even killing people by creating a pressure-based bomb in their brain."

"So that was when you locked him into the gate…" said Al, remembering the words that Arcane spoke a few hours ago. "But then how did he get out?"

"It must have been when we went to the other side of the gate." Said Ed, contemplating the issue before him.

"I don't think so," commented Winry, scratching her head in concentration, "from what I could tell, that type of auto-mail existed around one hundred fifty years ago."

"WHAT! WHOA!" Shouted Ed before falling off the bed. While Winry and Al helped Ed back on the bed, Hohenheim was busy contemplating what Winry said.

"If what you said is true, then we must find out how he can summon the gate and perform alchemy on the other side of the gate,"

The door of the hospital room closed quietly, Mustang hoping not to get any unwanted attention for eavesdropping on the Elric's conversation. As he walked down the hall, he heard a voice calling to him. Mustang turned around to see Hawkeye coming up, her face expressing worry and disappointment.

"Have you located this Arcane guy?" asked Mustang, walking beside Hawkeye.

"No sir, it seems that whatever it is, it outrun…are you okay sir-"

"You don't have to call me sir anymore Riza, we're dating now." Said Mustang, lifting up Hawkeye's chin to give her a quick peck on the lips. "Other then that, is there any other information I should be briefed on?" Riza paused for a moment and nodded no. "Alright then, I'll see you at home later?" said Mustang, waving goodbye and walking to his office to finish some paperwork on the incident. Riza was all alone; she looked down and placed a hand on her stomach.

"Well, I think we should wait a little longer until we tell your father, don't you agree?"

Somewhere in a town fifteen miles from Central, chaos is brewing in a local auto-mail shop. There are three figure in the crowded shop; one of them a middle-age man working desperately to create a right auto-mail arm of the highest caliber, the other is a demonic looking person with his arm around the third figure, a young girl with golden hair and tears running down her rosy cheeks.

"Hurry up old man, unless you want the girl to end up like you friend." Said Arcane, a cruel smile creeping across his face. The man hard at work glanced over at a smoldering pile of flesh that used to be one of his mechanics. "Oh, I almost forgot. My kind sir, can you put this into my arm." Arcane reached into his robes and pulled out a small crystal vial that contained a glowing crimson red substance. As he handed it to the mechanic, the mechanic asked what it was. "Lets say this, if you do anything funny with that arm, you and the girl will end up in the vial."

Wow! That was a lot. Now we know of the origins of Arcane, but how can he be defeated, and is there a third party involved in this twisted tale, we'll find out next time.


	5. Realization

"So Mustang and Hawkeye are an item now? Well its about time" grunted Ed, trying his best to position himself on the bed.

"Now Ed, I want you to rest while you recover from the procedure." Said Winry, fluffing one of the pillows that supported Ed's leg. In order to regain his ability to walk, Ed underwent another operation to get auto-mail fixed onto his limbs. Like always, the procedure was very painful and Ed was recuperating in the recovery room with Winry.

"Alright Winry, its not like I'm gonna…Winry?" Ed stopped; he noticed tears welling up in her eyes. "Winry…is something wrong?" Ed was caught off guard when Winry leaned forward and hugged him. "Winry, what are you-"

"I really missed you Ed," said Winry, "I thought I would never see you again, but you're here." Ed was reluctant to respond to this, he has felt just as deeply about Winry as she did for him, bud he didn't want to get her involved in this situation.

"I know Winry, I missed you too." Whispered Ed, wrapping his arms around her and petting the back of her head softly with his left hand.

At that moment the doorknob clicked and the two immediately let go of each other as if they were electrified. In walked Al, carrying a tray of food for Ed and Winry.

"Hey brother I got you and Winry a…hey what's up with you two?" Asked Al, looking at the embarrassed faces of his friends.

"Yeah Al, don't worry about it." Smiled Ed, trying his best to hide his embarrassment. Al shrugged of the thought and gave his brother and Winry the meals they ordered, enjoying the first moment they had together in four years.

"Sir, we have just received word that the creature that refers himself to be 'Arcane' has been sighted in Oroson." Stated Falman, reading from the latest report. "He attacked an auto-mail mechanic, his daughter and his assistant in order to get the mechanic to make a new right arm for him." Mustang was sitting at his desk, contemplating this new piece of information. The only thing that has ever come close to this was his encounter with the Furor.

"I want the perimeter secure so we can figure out a strategy to-"

"Sir!" Fuery burst into the door; sweat dripping down his face as if he had ran a marathon.

"What is it Fuery, we're working on a plan to-"

"There's no time sir, Arcane has been sighted inside the city by a civilian a few minutes ago."

"What?" shouted Mustang, standing up and slamming his hands on the desk. "How is that possible? He was sighted in Oroson ten minutes ago."

"I don't know how he did it either sir, but according to the civilians accounts, he was seen fleeing into one of the warehouses." Said Fuery, flipping through a large number of reports.

"I want a squad ready to intercept and destroy him! Now!"

Ed, Al and Winry were eating what remained of their meal when they heard a pair of footsteps heading towards Ed's room. The door opened and there stood Havoc, an unlit cigarette in his mouth like always.

"Hey kid, how ya feeling?"

"As fine as I'll ever be, why?"

"The general has cornered that freak from that gate thing in a military warehouse, figured you might want to have some revenge for what that thing did to your leg." A grin began to spread across Ed's face.

"Sure, I would like to return the favor anyway. You coming Al?" Al nodded and helped Ed out of bed and into his robes. As the brothers were about to exit, Winry grabbed both of their arms. Ed and Al looked back to see tears welling in their friends eyes.

"Don't do anything stupid, okay you two." The brothers nodded simultaneously.

"Don't worry Winry, we'll beat this fossil and everything will go back to normal. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?"

Soldiers burst through the door of the warehouse, each one with a rifle and ready to shoot at the enemy.

"Be on guard men, we don't know what he is capable of." Shouted Hawkeye, gun in hand and ready like Armstrong and Mustang. Ed and Al split up to look for Arcane in the many corridors that were formed by the crates of military supplies and weapons. Suddenly a scream from one of the soldiers echoed through the warehouse followed by the crackle of alchemic energy. Soon the entire complex was full of the cries and shrieks of soldiers, followed by an eerie silence. Ed started to look around, alert for any sign of movement, or life for that matter.

"Al…" whispered Ed, taking a few steps back. "Al where are you?" Ed ran into someone. He quickly turned around to find Arcane standing behind him, a dark smile on his face.

"Hello Fullmetal." Arcane lifted his right arm and swung it down where Ed was. Ed jumped out of the way just in time as the fist rammed into the ground. Ed looked at his opponent, Arcane was no longer in rags but in finely made black robes with a leather gauntlet on his left, and his right was transmuted into a stone mace with metal spikes protruding from the sphere.

"Judging by your speed, you must have replaced your leg with auto-mail." Said Arcane, lifting his hand from the ground.

"Yeah, and I looks like you got a new arm, bet you already broken it in." Said Ed, transmuting his arm into a sword. Arcane did the same and transmuted his arm into an ax.

"Well now I'll have a chance to!" Arcane and Ed charged each other, their blades clashing together, alchemic energy surging through the mechanical limbs of the dueling alchemists. After a few minutes of intense battle, Arcane grabbed a piece of wood from the remains of a destroyed crate. He transmuted the wood into a sharp blade and stabbed Ed in his thigh. Unable to support the weight, Ed's leg gave out and he fell to the ground. He pulled out the steak and saw Arcane transmuted a scythe from the ground. Ed raised his hands to transmute a spear, but Arcane swung the scythe and severed Ed's right hand.

"Nice try kid, but I'm afraid this is the end of the line for you."

"So what are you gonna do to me, cut me up into tiny pieces?" Smirked Ed.

"Oh no Elric, I'm going to finish what I started and take the rest of your life." Arcane reached his right hand for Ed's neck, but stopped a few inches away. He stuck his nose into the air and began to sniff feverously. Arcane crouched down on all fours and began to act more like an animal than a…well whatever he was.

"You're lucky Elric, I've just found myself a double bounty!" The creature turned around and jumped over one of the crate walls and left Ed all by himself.

"Brother! Are you all right?" shouted Al, rushing to Ed. Ed struggled to get up, but managed to sit up straight with the help of his brother.

"Yeah Al, don't worry about me." 'But I hope that the "double bounty" isn't what I think it is.

Hawkeye was alone, searching one of the many corridors that were formed by the military crates. She heard footsteps coming towards her, and by the sound of the quick rhythm, they were coming fast. She spun around to see Arcane charging her with a mad look in his eyes and a hungry grin on his face. She immediately fired at him, but he dodged every bullet with great speed and agility. He rammed himself into her, knocking her against one of the crates causing a sick cracking sound emanating from her left shoulder. As Hawkeye looked up, she saw the monstrous figure approaching her, saliva dripping from his mouth as if he was about to feast.

"Now is the time for my double bounty." He reached over to her with his right hand, about to grab her neck when a booming voice came from beside them.

"Ms. Riza!" Arcane looked to the side to see Armstrong's fist making full contact with his jaw, sending him crashing into a large pile of crates. Riza quickly turned her attention to Armstrong, who was holding his right hand.

"Are you alright?"

"Just a few broken fingers, nothing too serious." Said Armstrong, trying his best to hold a straight face despite the pain.

"Oh that's what you think." Suddenly Arcane wrapped his arms around Armstrong's chest from behind, squeezing as if he was trying to pop the alchemist. "I never did thank you for destroying my arm did I? Well here is my gratitude!" Armstrong's body was suddenly bathed in a brilliant crimson light, blinding Riza from the actions that were taking place. As the light dimmed, Riza looked down at a smoldering pile of human remains that were once Armstrong. She looked up and saw Arcane, his right arm extending towards her. "Now then, give me your life…and your child's."

"RIZA!" Mustang snapped his fingers, and in an instant Arcane was engulfed in flames. Hawkeye shielded her eyes and face as a burst of heat rushed over to her. She opened her eyes slowly as she saw the demonic alchemist howling in pain as the skin and flesh burned away at his bones. The general snapped his fingers once again and Arcane's body was once again swallowed up by the blazing heat. After two minutes of fire and flames, Arcane finally collapsed and was no more.

"Riza, are you alright?" Asked Mustang, rushing to her side.

"I'm fine Sir, but I my shoulder…" said Hawkeye, clutching her limp shoulder. Havoc walked over to the pile of remains that were once Armstrong and then turned his attention to the charred body of the monster.

"Man, how could this have happened?"

"What do you mean?" asked Breda, "we got the guy didn't we?"

"Wait!" Everyone looked back to see Hohenheim running towards him, his eyes full of anger and rage. When he got there, he tried to catch his breath, but still managed to utter a few words.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?"

"Relax old man, we got him." Smiled Ed, pointing to the remains of Arcane. "There is no way he survived Mustang's attack."

"Oh I beg to differ Fullmetal…" Ed felt a chill crawl down his spine. He turned around and saw Arcane's body, completely engulfed in a crimson light. The body rose and to every ones horror, flesh and skin began to re-grow and cover the demon's body. As soon as it began, it was over. Arcane stood there, fully healed and the glow dissipating from his body except for his right arm.

"Now where was I when I was so rudely interrupted? Oh yes, now I remember." He took a step forward, but immediately jumped on top of a pile of crates when Hohenheim transmuted an explosion under Arcane's feet.

"You think you can delay the inevitable Hohenheim?" shouted Arcane, eyes filled with savage rage.

"Hold on! How were you able to recover from the general's attack." Asked Al, both amazed and horrified at the sight he witnessed only a few moments ago.

"Simple my dear boy, with this." Arcane lifted his right hand high in the air, revealing the crimson glow that was covering his body a few moments ago. "In here is an invention of mine that I call the 'Alchemic Ourobo', after the famous Ouroboros. It is a constant alchemic reaction that allows me to take a human and break it down, but I can select what parts of the body I wish to use, thus allowing me to create a purer Philosopher's stone without the diluents." Ed felt great rage build up inside of him; it was as Arcane didn't care who was hurt or what happened to the people.

"How could you say that? Don't you care about human lives?" Arcane smiled at Ed, as if he was a joke.

"And this coming from someone who sacrificed ten thousand people to create a Philosopher's stone?" Ed was silent, he couldn't respond to this statement. "As I thought. I'll see you later kid." He snapped his fingers and the entire room went up in smoke. Ed was blinded by the smoke, unable to see where his assailant was. All he could do was stare blindly into the darkness as the laugh of his rival faded into nothingness.

An hour after the tragic event, the military team were waiting outside a hospital room, hoping that their only survivor in the horrific failure. Out of the thirty men that have entered the warehouse, only eight exited the building with their lives. Everyone was sitting down outside the door, worried about Hawkeye, hoping that she did not suffer the same fate as Armstrong and the others. The doctor came through the door and was immediately confronted by Mustang.

"How is she doc, will she be alright."

"Its nothing too serious General, she did break her collar bone but she will make a full recovery." Mustang gave a sigh of relief and thanked the doctor. He entered the room to see Riza, sitting in a bed, her hair let down and her left arm in a sling.

"I'm sorry Sir, he overpowered me and-" but Mustang shushed her, it didn't matter what it was as long as she was okay.

"Riza, as long as you are okay, I will be fine."

"Roy..." said Riza quietly, getting ready to make a big confession. "I have to tell you-"

"You don't have to explain anything. As long as there is life in my body, I will love you and-"

"Roy, I'm pregnant." Mustang's face went completely blank. Hawkeye looked at him with a look of concern, hoping that he wasn't too angry about the sudden surprise. Suddenly his eyes bulged out of his skull and he fell hard on floor. The door swung open and in the doorway stood the team, looking at the passed out general and then to Hawkeye.

"I'll get the doc." Said Havoc, making his way down the hall to the doctor's quarters.

**The Lost City**

Meanwhile, deep below Central in the lost city, Arcane was pacing back and forth, his face contorted in concentration.

"I am in quite a predicament, aren't I Envy?" Arcane turned his attention to Envy who was speared against the wall. Most of the homunculus was completely eaten away; only part of his left side, his head and left arm remained untouched. Envy made a sickly gurgling noise in response to Arcane's question.

"Yes indeed, I can't defeat Hohenheim and his sons at the same time. And I doubt that I will be able to separate them after that little stunt I pulled." Then it hit him. A way that Arcane can defeat the Elrics and manipulate those soldiers of the military.

"I think I will listen to that runt and show respect for life, but in my own, twisted way…"

AN: Wow that was a lot. This is the DX version of Chapter 5 that shows the infamous "Achemic Ourobo," and what has happened to Envy. Hope you have enjoy this chapter.

Next Chapter: _Death and Rebirth_


End file.
